Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure!
'|レインボーPoP！ プリキュア！}} (or called as RainPopPuri) is a fourth fan series created by Le Pastiche, replaced by Electric Dance Pretty Cure! in its same timeslot. The season's themes are pop style, colors, rainbows, gemstones, arts, fashion, idols, prints, friendship, stars, music, love, happiness, hearts, aesthetics, card slots and magic. Plot Everything loves colorful. Everything loves love. Everything loves happiness. In a world of 'Colorful City, the modern world filled with love and happiness as they described as something colorful and something positive.'' On the other hand, the 'Dark Village, an old, deadly and negative town filled with hatred and sadness, lead by Valor to make the Colorful World would turns to Dark Village.'' Wake up! Wake up! Heloo! I'm Natalie Peach, a Grade 9 student from Colorete Academy who lives in La Purisima! I was being a cheerfuly daydreamer and I love fairytales. I love something colorful and pop. I am a huge lover of sweets and candies! But I want to be an idol and my ambition is to make the people and the world happy! Hmm, I think that someone's following me. Until that— a unicorn?? I don't know that I would take care as a pet or a stuff toy?? Geeks! A pet! A magically colorfully unicorn! Her name is Color! She asks me that the Colorful City is in DANGER! What if, I am dreaming?? Or in a real world?! Oh no! I was in a daydreaming?! What if my dreams turned reality? I was dream to be a Magical Girl someday but what happened? Whoa. This is a real thing. Meanwhile, the monsters called Blacklets. The monsters are gore and scary, so I can't how to do to save the town and kill a monster. Color asks me that I would use this ColorPacts with the Prism Keys as I was transformed! First, I was flew in a sparkling light that surrounds me then my appearance was drastically changed!~??! The Pink Star will come out for love! I am Cure Cherry! Well, I was afraid of this. So I created a plan against a monster and I, will save the day! Oh my, I must to hid my secret as a Pretty Cure. So, I would reveal the history between the Dark Village and the Colorful City! By the way, bye! Characters Pretty Cure The CMY Team * Natalie, was the possible self-proclaimed leader in the CMY Team and the whole RainPop! Team. She was upbeat and klutzy girl with a full of love. She was thinking in a daydreaming way, as she loves fairytales. Natalie was definitely turns upside down when she gets tantrums. She was loudy, but also sweet amd smart, was a huge lover of sweets, mostly candies and cakes. She dreams to be an idol and her ambition is to make the people and the world happy. As |キュアチェリー}}, she represents the color of Love, holds the power of Stars. Her theme color is pink. * Alex, born as Alexandra was a hot-headed tomboyish basketball player, being the lover of NBA Superstars, Stephen Curry and Kobe Byrant. She was seen something that why she hates books, but almost likes to vandalize. She hates studies. She has getting hot-blooded. She loves cracked jokes. But she hates something girly and cute things because of her strict parents whose her sibilngs are purely girls. As |キュアヴァーミリオン}}, she represents the color of Passion, holds the power of Fire. Her theme color is red. * Ivana. She appears as a professional top model, who is appears in Runways and Magazines. She has a strong sense of fashion and beauty industry, being she was being the most popular student and always she joined beauty contests, declaring as a winner or sometimes rarely, a runner up. She was something nervous if what happens to her future, as well her family and friends. As |キュアタンジェリン}}, she represents the color of Joy, holds the power of Sun. Her theme color is orange. * Sunny was called real as Soleil Barbosa Amarillo. She looks as a typically a childish girl who has a mental disability, being always bullied with Alex and Charlie (later turned friends). She loves arts, as likes to paint, draw, and make a sculpture. She was quite crybaby, but with the help of her friends, she boosts her self-esteem and she gets more confident. As |キュアダンデライオン}}, she represents the color of Effervesence, holds the power of Electricity. Her theme color is yellow. * The Student Council Secretary. Born in France, Paris was a sociable girl who was a vlogger and a photographer. She was loves aesthetic. She has many followers and friends in Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Pinterest. She was bestfriends with Siren and Ivana. She has a good partnership and disipline with her friends. As |キュアシャルトリューズ}}, she represents the color of Elegance, holds the power of Wind. Her theme color is chartreuse. * Mariella Green. Mariella appears first as she loves ballerina and skating. She was quitet, simple and calm, who loves to take care of the enviroment. Her family has a veterinary, which she has a spend time with them. She can care animals and plants. She loves to create flower bouquets. She loves leaves that make her happy. As |キュアハーレクイン}}, she represents the color of Tranquility, holds the power of Nature. Her theme color is green. * Charlie was Alex's best friend. She was a member of Varsity Football. She has many of fans because of being her sexiest. However, she has many siblings and relatives, being like an outcast, as the poorest student. However, she hids it. She was cool and a boyish like. Her dream is to watch her Football idols, mostly was Leo Messi. As |キュアビリジアン}}, she represents the color of Luck, holds the power of Sky. Her theme color is teal. * Yuanne was childish-like but she appears as a cold and timid. She was friendly, kind and gentle, who loves to cook. Her family owns a restaurant, so she can helps a lot. She loves pastries. She can cook any gourmet-like dishes. Yuanne also give her leftover foods to the poor people and she helps some of the people who are weak. As |キュアターコイズ}}, she represents the color of Hope, holds the power of Ice. Her theme color is cyan. * The Student Council Secretary of Colorete Academy. When you look and meet Siren, she is quiet. She is strict. She was smartest. Being she was excellent at all subjects. She was seems as she wants to do her achievements. Siren has simple and good looks, as she looks like a nerd. She can concilling and solving some problems. As |キュアコバルト}}, she represents the color of Wisdom, holds the power of Water. Her theme color is blue. * Delicately moody. Gabrielle, or called as Gab, was a typically girly. She loves fashion as she wants to be a fashion designer. Also, she was a astrologist. She was a quirky but definitely strong. She has a potential to do her skills such as archer, karate and gymnastics. She was a part of Cheerleading Squad. As |キュアウルトラマリン}}, she represents the color of Courage, holds the power of Moon. Her theme color is indigo. * Camilla was a notable excellent singer and an idol. Camilla is rather selfish but curious inside, but she was happy-go-lucky and upbeat ouside. She has a passion of music. She was playing drums, guitar, piano and violin. Besides that she was loves at music, many boys are loved as a fans. Camilla was like an Ariana Grande and Dua Lipa. Her family are musicians so she was still tresured. As |キュアライラック}}, she represents the color of Loyalty, holds the power of Music. Her theme color is purple. * Rose was a loving, innocent and shy member. She loves flowers like Mairella. Rose loves roses, daisies and all types of flowers. Her family runs a flower shop. She was defintely classic, but loves to praise with God. She loves to smile and help people and she is still helpful and trustworthy. As |キュアフスキア}}, she represents the color of Peace, holds the power of Flowers. Her theme color is magenta. The RGB Team * Natalie's best friend and the leader of RGB Team, as well as the sub-leader in the whole RainPoP! Team. Evelyn is competent and spicy girl appears as a serious and a flamboyant girlish personality. She befriends boys, mostly with the handsome amd popular baes. She loves playing badminton and table tennis. She looks hyper, lively and energetic, but she is elegant and a quite pretty good mood to her appearance. She likes something sort of cool and sexy things. As |キュアサングリア}}, she represents the color of Diligence, holds the power of Grounds. Her theme color is dark red. * Shirley. A member of Lacrosse Team who is excels from her special skills. She was in a professional and legally strength. She was cool and optimistic. She hates assignments and projects, but she studies well. She can stop any bullies because she is too strong and always present at all times. As |キュアアプリコット}}, she represents the color of Strength, holds the power of Speed. Her theme color is red orange. * Patricia was good for making origami and painting. She is sweet and calm but always sadistic and frown. She was adopted, after her parents and relatives are died in an accident. She was died in an accident, but she was miraculously revives, being the only girl who is still alive. She still befriends and lives with Sunny, to make her happy and become her stepsister. As |キュアファルバス}}, she represents the color of Creativity, holds the power of Flight. Her theme color is dark orange. * Leslie, a girl who wish to protect people from any harm. She was one of the Student Council Treasurer in the class. Leslie is a courageous and blessed girl who wants to be a doctor. She was gifted. But tends to keep keep the team's spirits up, and can rally the others to do pretty much anything they set their mind. Her parents are the doctors and they are worked at hospital. She was still overprotective at first, now she can do anything that for her family and her friends. As |キュアカドミウム}}, she represents the color of Grace, holds the power of Healing. Her theme color is yellow orange. * Alyssa. A sweet and gentle girl who loves to cheer. She has a warm smile. She can smile people like Natalie. Alyssa was one of Natalie's childhood friends as she can create funny jokes. She can be flustered or disoriented properly ans she is too disorganized to her appearance. Howerver, she can lift heavy things, in fact that she was a Captain of the Cheerleading Club. But unlike Natalie, she was terrible at school, and always getting late during classes. As |キュアカナリア}}, she represents the color of Happiness, holds the power of Time. Her theme color is dark yellow. * Rochelle was Michelle's twin sister. She is compassionate and cool girl who lives in a poor family with 8 siblings, 6 cousins and 4 relatives. Her family needs their job for her future. She can take care of her siblings and cousins. She also does well in studying to pursue her future and achieve. Her dream is to be a Pilot someday. She can take care of the animals and pets and she feds, heals, and plays someday. As |キュアオリーブ}}, she represents the color of Chasity, holds the power of Animals. Her theme color is yellow green. * Michelle was Rochelle's twin sister. She is distant and weak girl who hates to separate her sister. She loves to writing, as loves to create fiction and inspirational stories and quotes. Like her twin, she also lives in a poor family. But she can do anything for her family and her life. She was still currently works at La Bossa Nova. She is does well in her school as well as Home Economics. Later, she decide to joins the team after warms up with her sister. Her dream is to be a writer. As |キュアシャムロック}}, she represents the color of Charity, holds the power of Telekinesis. Her theme color is dark green. * Dana was a daughter of Policemen. She was a young detective, who can identify if what happens to the city or the victims in La Purisima. She is a weird nerd girl but he has a strong vision and mind. She was being the richest student in Colorete Academy, with her wealthy parents are members of the Police. She also likes books and being the "Philosopher" in the team. She also excellent at Math and Science and discovers any new things. As |キュアセルリアン}}, she represents the color of Innocence, holds the power of Poison. Her theme color is blue green. * Ellise is bubbly and optimistic girl who was a shopaholic, as well she loves fashion. She has a fashion sense depend on her trend. She loves selfies. She loves shakes and burgers. She loves to take photos and rides in amusement parks and resorts. However, she can be spoiled brat and selfish rarely sometimes. She is too talkative about an unexpected gossips, but she would not outcasting the school that make this worst. As |キュアコーンフラワー}}, she represents the color of Purity, holds the power of Teleportation. Her theme color is dark blue. * Jesslyn was Gabrielle's sister. She was a huge lover of technology, who invents and experiments all of the imaginattve things, and it gained her popularity. She is sympathetic and kind girl. But like her sister, they can do achieve for her family and their future. She also likes to play video games and loves to play Nintendo and Sega games when she is bored. As |キュアデニム}}, she represents the color of Desire, holds the power of Technology. Her theme color is blue violet. * Perrie was Camilla's cousin. She was a player of guitar, drum, violin and piano, as well as Dj Remixer. She is independent, gets a lot of attention and quirky, who is aloof and difficult to talk. Perrie was getting nervous and tense when sometimes her playing instrument gets errors. Later, she is lively, easy going, and she is loyal to her friends. She can play other musical instruments in all genres, especially for EDM music. As |キュアヘリオトロープ}}, she represents the color of Luck, holds the power of Gravity. Her theme color is dark purple. * Kendall was Natalie's neighbor. She appears as an impulsive and irresponsible, but she can be forgiveful and forgettable. She spends her time alone. She was looks likes diagnosed and depressed. But she loves to play chess and UNO Cards. She has a short temper in which may she was getting lonely and disruptive. She loves to read manga and fiction books. She can be free spirit, assertive and loves to hangout with her friends. As |キュアモーブ}}, she represents the color of Dream, holds the power of Psychic. Her theme color is red violet. Colorful City * The season's mascot. Color was the first mascot to meet Natalie as a stuff toy. Color was sweet and crazy mascot who loves rainbows and painting. She ends her sentences with ~kara!. Dark Village * The season's main antagonist. He controls to destroy the Colorful City and the La Purisima. * & They have stubborn and proud personalities. Inky was female while Shady was male. The twins have powers of shades and inks. * One of the generals. He was looks sad and he can use black spray to plagiarize and vandalize happiness. He controls the power of charcoals. * One of the generals. She was a volumous body and Valor's possuble finance, but she was Morbid's wife. She controls the power of dark thunder. * One of the generals. Morbid was best friend of Valor, but he was Cynic's husband and the father of the twins. He contols the power of hatred and saddness. * The most powerful general. He was extremely strict and evil, still asides Valor. He controls the power of darkness and death. * Samara was an gore and brutal monster humanoid, who was Valor's daughter, who is part-timer and the strongest general VS assistant. She was not know if who she is. She was looks weak and emotionless. When she first meets Natalie, she is still spying the pretty Cure as . * The monsters of the season. Blacklets can steal any colors from each peoples' soul and make the city tunred destructed. * The evil counterparts of Rainbow PoP! Cure, in which created by Samara. Each Cure starts with instead of Cure. Their theme colors were black and their color counterpart are their sub color. Their powers are ful of negative and darkness. La Purisima * One of the Cures' friends. He is a boy next door who is one of Natalie's childhood friends. * Kairo is Evelyn's brother and Shawn's friend. * The ruler of Colorful City. He can protect the Colorful City, La Prurisima and the Prism Keys. * A small ghost monster who was King Spectrum's assistant and the mentor of the Cures. * Natalie's mother. She lives in a happy and simple life. * Yuri is a rich girl and one of Siren's friends. She looks something about the Pretty Cures. Items * The season's main collectible items. These keys have a heart-shaped with gemstone on it. If the monster was killed, they turned into Prism Keys. * The Cures' main transformation item. These are the pacts with a pen/brush to create something. The Cures muat speak the phrase to start their transformation. * The Cures' weapon. It can connects from the Prism Key to activate the glowing brush, it allow to paint against an enemy. Terminology Locations * The girl's main hometown. * Color's hometown and the main location of the season. * The antagonists' hometown. Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia * All Cures' hairstyles are full with Ombre and highlights in different colors, while heir personalities are just like a modern teenage millenials. * Rainbow PoP! is the first season to have keys as their collectible items. * The season consisted of two pretty Cure teams: The CMY (refers to light colored team based on remixed colors from cyan, magenta and yellow Color Scheme) and RGB (refers to dark colored team based on Red, Green and Blue as well as the common Color Wheel, with primary, secondary and teritary colors). ** Monochrome Metals would be turned the theme color are black while the sub colors depend from their color counterparts. Gallery / Gallery}} PicsArt_09-15-01.58.50.png|First Logo References / References}} / Rainbow PoP!}} - Glitter Force version * Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure! (Fandom of PreCure Series Wiki) Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Music Themed Series Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Hearts Themed Series Category:Cards Themed Series